


Pillow Talk

by Kat_is_a_kit_kat



Series: Bobias and other VTM related things aka every character in this has a mental breakdown at some point [2]
Category: Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Character(s), Past Child Abuse, Pillow Talk, Tobias Everett has daddy issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_is_a_kit_kat/pseuds/Kat_is_a_kit_kat
Summary: Tobias confides in Jacob about a traumatic event that happened when he was younger.
Relationships: Tobias Everett/Jacob Myers
Series: Bobias and other VTM related things aka every character in this has a mental breakdown at some point [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186766





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> flf ufff f

It didn’t take much convincing afterwards to get Tobias to leave. Peppered kisses and pecks were all Tobias and Jacob could give each other as they left, giggling all the while. They stumbled down various alleyways, too infatuated with each other to pay attention to anything going on around them. Their focus being solely on one another. 

After departing from the event, Tobias went home with Jacob and had some the best sex of his life. 

Normally, when sleeping with Jacob, Tobias would assume the big spoon position, tucking Jacob tightly against his chest and hearing his rhythmic breathing as he drifted off. It was a calming allure, one that kept Tobias from telling Jacob that he didn’t have to breathe and for him to do so was a waste of energy. In an odd way, it made him feel human. It reminded Tobias of something Kat had told him a while back, how the vaguest thing relating back to humanity could bring one comfort. It was peaceful. 

But tonight, Tobias needed comfort. As great as abandoning his father’s gala for Jacob was, it brought him severe unease. 

He pressed his nose against Jacob’s shoulder, feeling Jacob press his chin to the top of his head. 

“Goodnight, Toby.” He muttered against his hair. Tobias bit his lip, desperately wishing for his anxiety to go away. He was in the most comfortable situation he could imagine, wrapped up in the arms of someone who loved him, cared for him, and yet, the thought only worsened the fear.

Jacob took notice of Tobias’s lack of reply and pulled back from him, staring at him in the dark.  
“Toby, you alright?”

Tobias leaned forward, the covers being pulled with him. He brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, laying his head flat against them. Jacob followed suit, opting to sit cross-legged next to him.

“Hey,” He ran a hand up and down Tobias’s back. “What’s wrong?”

“When I was a kid,” Tobias started, Jacob pulled himself closer to Tobias, wrapping his arm around his shoulders. “Alex would host these galas all the time, and he would _expect_ me to attend,” Tobias blew a piece of his hair away, noting the bright chunk of red that was beginning to bleed through. “Of course, _expect_ really just meant, _‘be there or I’ll beat you’_.” 

“Tobias, I’m-”

“So, I thought, well fuck it, one night during my youth I decided, _fuck it_ , I wanted to have fun, my old man be damned, so I snuck out halfway through,” Tobias shook his head, running a hand along his face. In the darkness, he turned to face Jacob. “He sent the entire Camarilla after me.” 

Jacob reached out for one of Tobias’s hands, grabbing it and slowly running his thumb over his knuckles. 

“Legions of guards storming the streets, chasing after a dumb twelve year old who didn’t know what was going on.” Tobias paused for a moment. “I don’t think I’ve ever been hit harder in my life than I was that night.” Jacob squeezed Tobias’s hand. “And I know it’s a stupid fear, but I worry, I just worry that what if that’s going to happen again?” He turned to face Jacob, the darkness obscuring the worry and fear that was practically embedded into his face. 

“Tobias…” Jacob squeezed his hand once more before intertwining their fingers. “That’s _not_ going to happen again.”

Tobias covered his face with his hand. “How do you know that?”

Jacob inquisitively peered at him. “I… Tobias…”

“You don’t know what my father is like,” Tobias shook his head, ripping his hand away from Jacob’s. “You don’t know _anything_ about him. The tiniest thing sets him off, he makes mountains out of pot holes and you’re seriously going to tell me that he _won’t_ blow this out of proportion?”  
“Tobias…” Jacob tried reaching out to grab his hand only for his hand to get swatted away.

“Everyday I wake up and I try _desperately_ to make the most out of it, only for my past to shackle me back every single time,” Tobias shook his head rapidly. “I can’t keep doing this. I want him to suffer, Jacob,” Tobias turned his head to lock eyes with Jacob. “I want him to feel everything he put me through and yet every day I watch as he gets everything he wants. It’s just,” Tobias ran a rough hand through his hair. 

“But would watching him suffer really bring you happiness?”

“Is that even a question?” Tobias’s voice had an edge to it, a slight waver, a small crack, as if Jacob asking this question nearly sent him over the edge.

“Yes!” Jacob shouted in response. “I wished for my mother’s death for _so_ many years, Hell, I even made plans to kill her myself, and yet, once I found out she died, I didn’t feel joy or happiness or anything of the sort!” Jacob stopped for a moment, taking a breath in a futile attempt to calm his shaking hands. “I just felt gross. It won’t make you happy, it’ll just fill you with regret, do you really want to add regret onto your list of things to feel shitty about?”

Tobias didn’t respond or do anything. He just stared at him. Squinted eyes and a slight tilt of the head made him appear almost ominous, like some sort of demon had taken his place and was inspecting Jacob, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Jacob reluctantly kept eye contact with Tobias, too afraid to do anything else. Too nervous to reach out and grab his hand, too scared to avert his eyes, just completely frozen by Tobias’s petrifying stare.

And they stayed like this for what felt like hours. Tobias’s gaze bored into Jacob’s soul before he turned his head and shook it quickly.

“I’m sorry that happened to you.” And with those words, Tobias laid back down, turning his back to Jacob and pulling his half of the covers to his chest.

Jacob desperately wanted to say something, but opted not to, turning his own back to Tobias, pulling his half of the covers over his shoulders. 

And they laid there like that for hours. Neither sleeping but neither awake either. Both wishing for a different outcome to the encounter. Tobias broke the silence first by flipping over to face Jacob’s back and wrapping his arms around his chest and pulling him closer, burying his head into his hair.  
Jacob was a little surprised by the movement, but wrapped hands around Tobias’s arm and felt his eyelids grow heavy. Before he completely passed out he could’ve sworn he heard Tobias mutter something.

“It’s better like this.”

**Author's Note:**

> flnakvueioveaulegbdskjdlddfbsegkm


End file.
